Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vibrators and vibration generators, and in particular to a vibrator capable of performing reciprocatory movement to generate vibration as well as to a vibration generator.
Description of the Related Art
A vibration generator that generates vibration by moving a vibrator is used. For example, a vibration generator that causes a vibrator having a magnet to perform a reciprocatory motion using a magnetic force is used.
The Document 1 listed below discloses a linear motor of a structure having a magnet as a moving unit within a frame unit as a stationary unit and a plate spring provided between the magnet and the frame unit to hold the magnet. In this linear motor, the magnet moves with respect to the frame unit by a coil unit disposed so as to sandwich the magnet from above and underneath being excited.    [Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 2010-36131
In the meantime, the vibration generator as described in the Document 1 moves the magnet by urging the magnet by the plate spring. Accordingly, it is necessary to secure a relatively large space for the plate spring to deform. However, there is a limit to increase a size of the vibrator relative to the vibration generator, and it is difficult to increase a vibration amount. In other words, it is necessary to increase a size of the vibration generator itself in order to increase the vibration amount.
Further, the vibration generator as described in the Document 1 is configured by assembling the magnet, the plate spring, and the frame unit that are separate members from each other. Accordingly, the number of steps required in order to assemble the vibration generator is large, and a process for manufacturing the vibration generator becomes relatively complicated. Further, it is relatively difficult to ensure assembly accuracy, and variation in performance of vibration generators (individual variability) increases.
The present invention is made in order to address the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a vibrator that can be easily and accurately assembled and provide a large vibration force relative to a size of the vibration generator, as well as a vibration generator.